Neil Armstrong
Neil Armstrong 'battled Buzz Aldrin in Buzz Aldrin VS Buzz Lightyear and later battled Amelia Earhart in Amelia Earhart VS Neil Armstrong! Information on the Disser! "Neil Alden Armstrong (August 5, 1930 – August 25, 2012) was an American astronaut and aeronautical engineer and the first person to walk on the Moon. He was also a naval aviator, test pilot, and university professor. A graduate of Purdue University, Armstrong studied aeronautical engineering; his college tuition was paid for by the U.S. Navy under the Holloway Plan. He became a midshipman in 1949 and a naval aviator the following year. He saw action in the Korean War, flying the Grumman F9F Panther from the aircraft carrier USS ''Essex. In September 1951, while making a low bombing run, Armstrong's aircraft was damaged when it collided with an anti-aircraft cable which cut off a large portion of one wing. Armstrong was forced to bail out. After the war, he completed his bachelor's degree at Purdue and became a test pilot at the National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics (NACA) High-Speed Flight Station at Edwards Air Force Base in California. He was the project pilot on Century Series fighters and flew the North American X-15 seven times. He was also a participant in the U.S. Air Force's Man in Space Soonest and X-20 Dyna-Soar human spaceflight programs." -''Neil Armstrong Wikipedia Article'' Lyrics '''Buzz Aldrin VS Buzz Lightyear: Verse 1: Hey Buzz, It has been a long time! But, Your IQ’s much lower than mine! I was the leader of the team, the saver from your doom You’re lucky I choose you to get on the moon! Or you would’ve have forgotten like Collins! I’m the reason you’re famous, the reason you got callens Your face gets pretty ugly to look at after a while! Just like the astronaut food that we swallowed! Apollo 11 was one small step for me, and one large leap for you! Plus, after a while, you start to smell like doo-doo! Verse 2: (Hahaha) You think you can beat me? Making fun of my bars, what are you three? You’re just jealous that I’m more famous than you’ll ever be! Especially when you died, way before me! Amelia Earhart VS Neil Armstrong: Verse 1: Houston we have a problem, this failed pilot thinks she can rap! But, watch out Earhart! The Eagle was landed to beat your *ss! What you did was one small step, what I did was one large leap! I’m the first man on the Moon! You’re famous for failing, beep beep! Verse 2: Sorry couldn’t hear ya’ over the fact you went missing at 39! Not only was I an astronaut, I was also an aviator, pilot, professor, and rapper who spits dope rhymes! I didn’t have enough time in my 82 year life to do all the scientific things I could’ve done! I went through space, you couldn’t pass an ocean! I’ve already won! Verse 3: You’re acting like what I did was easy! I did my leader role masterfully! Research is creating new knowledge to see just how badly you failed, painfully! I took a risk, and look at me now! Everyone will know my name for generations! Apollo 11 went so well, some people still don’t believe it in some nations! I was the first to feel the Moon’s gravity, because of me we all know this! I got the famous line that all the kids these days say, I diss! (Oh!) The Canary was a good name for it, as you got completely canned! You’re just a Nikumar-moron who can’t even do there job, flying a plane, damn!